


Vampire

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: UA : Le vampire, cet être si connu grâce aux légendes et superstitions qui parcourent toujours le monde, est maintenant presque devenu courant. Martin est un de ceux-là, il est ce qu'on appelle un demi-vampire plus exactement. Un demi-vampire qui va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, pourtant un jour...  (Bartheill/Lemon)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !  
> Voici un UA Bartheill ! J'en suis plutôt contente ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! :)
> 
> Disclaimer : cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction et ne reflète pas la réalité.

Lors d'une insomnie, pendant une nuit d'avril, Martin regarda tendrement son amant dormir à côté de lui. Il était heureux et se sentait chanceux d'avoir rencontré un homme tel que lui. Yann était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, mais ils n'avaient osé sauter le pas que quelques mois auparavant. La peur du rejet, la peur de casser leur si belle et si précieuse relation, la peur du regard des autres aussi était présente. Mais une autre peur avait animé Martin, celle-ci était dû à son état. En effet, il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un être humain à part entière. Une autre part plus sombre, plus vampirique, occupait son être, en plus de l'humain.

Le vampire, cet être si connu grâce aux légendes et superstitions qui parcourent toujours le monde, est maintenant presque devenu courant. Tout comme les succubes ou incubes, ou encore les dullahan. Autrefois, ils étaient persécutés et victimes de discriminations, mais maintenant, du moins en apparence, la société les a accepté et le gouvernement leur fournis des aides pour chacun d'entre eux. En tant que demi-vampire, Martin a dû affronter pas mal de difficultés, durant son enfance, les enfants étant cruels entre eux, et au fil du temps, en grandissant, un certain malaise pouvait apparaître à son égard. Mais tout ça notre journaliste parisien l'avait dépassé depuis longtemps et souhaitait juste vivre une vie paisible avec l'homme de sa vie et faire le métier qui le passionnait plus que tout.

Lorsque Martin était arrivé chez Bangumi, il avait été quelque peu anxieux quant à ses relations avec ses nouveaux collègues. Ses expériences lui avaient appris que la plupart des gens étaient au premier abord plutôt méfiants, ne sachant pas trop quel comportement adopter face à lui. Des quiproquos pouvaient subsister pendant quelques mois, les gens avaient tellement de fausses idées sur les vampires en général. Parmi les fausses idées qui circulaient grâce, ou plutôt à cause, de toutes les histoires sur eux, les plus populaires étaient qu'ils craignaient la lumière du jour, l'ail et les croix, et qu'ils suçaient le sang de leurs victimes la nuit dans une ruelle étroite. À chaque fois, Martin avait dû défaire ces idées-là, rappelant par là même, qu'il n'était qu'un demi-vampire, son autre part étant humaine. Le reporter ne redoutait donc pas l'ail, les croix ou encore le soleil, même s'il préférait nettement les nuits fraîches, et bien sûr il n'avait jamais mordu, ni sucé le sang de qui que ce soit.

Cependant Martin avait été agréablement surpris en arrivant dans cette société. Les gens furent compréhensifs, et semblaient mettre de côté leurs aprioris sur lui et les vampires. Par la suite, Martin s'était lié d'amitié avec certains de ses collègues, et l'ambiance générale était sympathique et agréable.

Mais là où il avait été le plus surpris ce fut lorsqu'il rencontra son patron, Yann. Ce dernier le traita, dès le début, comme les autres, c'est-à-dire comme un être humain normal. Il n'avait posé aucune question, ni eu aucun regard, ni aucune remarque déplacée, et lui avait confié du travail immédiatement, tout en s'assurant qu'il s'en sortait sans difficulté. Martin était tellement déconcerté par tant d'égard à sa part humaine, avant celle vampirique, qu'il se demandait si Yann était vraiment au courant. Un jour, ne tenant plus, il alla dans son bureau et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Excuse-moi, Yann.  
-Oui, Martin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Est-ce... Est-ce que tu..., balbutia le journaliste. Enfin, est-ce que tu sais que je ne suis pas totalement humain ?  
-Pourquoi cette question ? Il y a un problème avec un futur reportage ?  
-Non, absolument pas. C'est juste que tu n'y a jamais fait allusion, depuis ces quelques mois de travail commun, que ce soit du point du vue professionnel, mais aussi plus personnel. Alors je me demandais si tu le savais ou non.  
-Eh bien, oui je suis au courant, bien évidemment. Mais pour moi, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. Attention, je ne considère absolument pas les employés de Bangumi, comme de simples employés, qui ne méritent aucune attention, ce sont tous de formidables personnes à part entière, et c'est pour ça que j'agis de la même manière avec toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une partie vampire, que je vais te traiter différemment, et que je vais, je sais pas moi.. T'enfermer dans un bureau, pensant que tu vas te jeter sur les autres comme une bête assoiffée de sang. Tu es un être humain, et un homme avant tout. Ce serait donc une preuve d'irrespect total envers toi, et ça je ne le cautionnerais sous aucun prétexte. Même les vampires sont des êtres humains, n'ai-je pas raison, Martin ? Dit Yann, avec un sourire chaleureux comme un soleil de printemps.  
-Si, prononça Martin, du bout des lèvres. L'émotion déborda et ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire à cet instant.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça auparavant. Yann était le premier à tenir un tel discours envers lui, à le considérer non pas comme un vampire, mais comme un homme avant tout. Le parisien se dit alors qu'il avait trouvé la personne qu'il voudrait garder auprès de lui pour toujours. Ce sentiment, d'abord simplement amical, s'est ensuite transformé en sentiment amoureux. Martin s'en rendait compte de plus en plus, appréciant fortement quand sa peau frôlait celle du plus vieux, c'était frais et chaud en même temps. Le vampire en lui détestait la chaleur, Martin allait donc souvent dans le bureau de Yann, la fraîcheur et l'obscurité étaient présentes, ce qui rebutait certains collègues, quittant rapidement ce bureau. Mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans cette pièce était, bien entendu, son propriétaire. À défaut de se concentrer sur son travail, Martin observait à loisirs tous les détails, ses expressions ou ses mimiques chez Yann, une force invisible l'empêchait de détourner le regard. Le désir augmentant, il se demandait ce qu'il en était du côté de Yann. Il avait cru déceler, à certains moments, qu'il semblait éprouver quelque chose, plus fort que de l'amitié pour lui, mais il doutait constamment et ayant peur de la chute, il n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments.

Ce fut finalement, Yann, un jour, qui lui avoua. C'était dans un aéroport, avant qu'il ne parte pour un énième reportage dans une zone dangereuse du monde. Alors que Martin se remémorait sa déclaration enflammée, son amant toujours endormi à ses côtés, bougeait et murmurait quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et entendit Yann prononcer son prénom, juste une ou deux fois, mais cela emplissait le plus jeune de bonheur, savourant chaque moment, et chaque minute passée avec son compagnon.

Toutefois, un certain mal commençait à ronger le reporter. Il n'était aucun cas souffrant ou malade, c'était un autre genre de mal, la jalousie. Notre demi-vampire était jaloux, en particulier de tous ceux qui tournaient autour de son amant. Le pire pour lui était les invités qui venaient régulièrement dans l'émission. Que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes, Martin avait la mauvaise impression que Yann essayait de tous les charmer. Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, et ne le comprit réellement que lors d'une conversation avec Hugo, sur le toit, accompagné d'une cigarette et d'un café.

-Mec, t'es sûr que tout va bien en ce moment ?  
-Bah oui.. Tout va très bien, il n'y a pas de problème. Pourquoi ? Ça se voit pas ?  
-Justement non, ça se voit pas trop en ce moment. On a plutôt l'impression que tu vas te jeter férocement sur tous les invités qu'on reçoit.

Martin lui jeta alors un regard noir. Il détestait qu'on parle de lui comme ça. Comme s'il n'était qu'un monstre avide de sang. Même s'il connaissait Hugo et qu'il savait qu'il ne le traiterait jamais de cette façon, il n'appréciait aucunement ses paroles à cet instant. Hugo se dépêcha donc de continuer et de préciser sa pensée, ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres son collègue.

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça se voit que tu n'aimes pas la proximité et les regards échangés entre Yann et ses invités. Je ne t'accuse pas de vouloir tous les tuer en les vidant de leur sang, mais il y a tout de même une aura assez glaciale qui règne pendant les interviews. Du coup, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien entre Yann et toi ces derniers temps, demanda Hugo, qui était soulagé car son argumentation avait semblé fonctionner, le regard de Martin s'étant radoucit.  
-Eh bien, oui, ça se passe très bien. Nous sommes très fusionnels et n'avons jamais été aussi proches qu'aujourd'hui.. Mais pourquoi j'ai la sensation de devoir me justifier ? J'ai horreur de ça, dit Martin en écrasant sa cigarette sur le cendrier posé à côté.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, si vous deux ça marche, c'est cool ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que t'es un peu à cran, surtout quand ça concerne les invités de l'émission. Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?  
-Hein ? N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Je l'ai quand je veux Yann, je n'ai rien à leur envier. Personne n'est aussi proche de lui que moi. Ça serait plutôt eux qui...  
-Martin, ce n'est pas plutôt le comportement de Yann et celui des invités, qui jouent le jeu, qui t'énerves et te rends jaloux ?

Martin ne sut pas quoi répondre, il ouvrait juste la bouche pour la refermer la seconde suivante. Hugo avait vu juste, si précisément qu'il n'avait rien à répliquer et se sentit très bête à ce moment. Le strasbourgeois comprit dans le regard de Martin qu'il avait eu raison, ce ne fut pas très difficile, il fallait juste quelqu'un pour lui faire réaliser son comportement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose chez Yann qui pouvait énerver Martin, mais celle-ci en faisait partie. Il détestait la façon dont Yann parlait, la posture qu'il adoptait, les regards et son sourire quand il était en face des invités. Il savait que Yann fonctionnait comme ça, c'était son système mit en place depuis de longues années auparavant, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait que son sourire et ses regards comme ceux qu'il renvoyait ne soit qu'à lui, qu'il soit le seul à en profiter et le seul à qui ils étaient destinés. Hugo reprit la parole, interrompant Martin dans ses pensées.

-Bon et t'en a parlé avec Yann ?  
-Non, il me prendrait pour un gosse sinon.  
-Bah c'est ce que tu es, en même temps ! Dit Hugo en attrapant magnifiquement le gobelet vide qu'avait lancé Martin vers lui. Pense à le faire quand même, c'est ton compagnon, Yann qui plus est, il devrait comprendre. Aie confiance en lui, comme toujours, dit-il alors qu'il rentrait dans l'open space, laissant un Martin seul sur le toit, perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à en parler avec Yann, et reporta sa frustration pendant leurs ébats de la nuit. Martin le mordilla avec plus de force et continua plus longtemps que d'habitude. Lors des nuits ordinaires, le reporter mordillait Yann de façon plus ou moins intense, au niveau des tétons, des oreilles et sur d'autres zones érogènes, ce qui faisait tourner la tête du présentateur.

C'était son instinct de vampire qui le poussait à faire ça, il avait une envie constante de mordre, c'était plus fort que lui. Au début, il ne voulait pas blesser Yann et ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir, alors il se contenait et essayait de faire abstraction. Mais le présentateur n'était pas dupe et comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était renseigné sur les vampires, ceux des légendes, mais surtout sur ceux de l'époque actuelle, ceux qui étaient comme Martin. Il avait trouvé plusieurs choses intéressantes, mais ce qui revenait le plus était ce besoin qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, ce besoin de mordre, la peau plus précisément. Cependant Martin ne voulait jamais lui en parler, considérant que c'était son problème personnel. Au final, Yann réussit à lui délier la langue autour de quelques verres d'alcool, et même s'il avait un peu honte de son coup, au moins Martin lui avait tout avoué. Alors quand le parisien lui exposa son problème, il trouva ça tellement mignon, puis il imagina ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si Martin s'exécutait réellement et une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Ne tenant plus, il ordonna à Martin de s'activer, et malgré ses doutes ce dernier lui fit confiance, libéra ses pulsions et un ballet féroce s'organisa. La pièce fut alors remplie par les grognements de Martin, qui s'amusait à mordiller la peau de Yann de toutes parts, et par les gémissements de ce dernier, à qui chaque nouveau coup de dents faisait perdre pied toujours plus. Après plusieurs nuits et plusieurs nouvelles tentatives, Martin avait trouvé son équilibre, pour provoquer du plaisir à son amant, sans pour autant trop le blesser, et Yann s'en était contenté.

Néanmoins cette nuit-là, Martin était terriblement frustré. Il le mordillait encore plus intensément et de façon presque systématique. C'était comme ça que sa part vampirique se révélait réellement et que sa possession se mettait, de plus en plus, en place. Les suçons étaient plus visibles sur sa peau blanche, et les traces de dents étaient plus nombreuses. Yann avait noté le changement qui était en train de s'opérer chez son compagnon, mais il se disait que ce n'était que passager. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il connaissait sa part sombre, s'en accommodant sans problème, et c'est lui qui l'avait autorisé à le mordre. Mais dans le feu de l'action, Martin s'emportait vraiment, et à la place des habituels soupirs où Yann murmurait son prénom, c'était plutôt : "aïe, tu me fais mal, Martin, calme-toi..". Malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'écoutait pas, et Yann dû inverser leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus et lui dire de se calmer. Martin, conscient alors des nombreuses marques rouges qui étaient présentes sur le corps de son amant, s'en voulu alors terriblement et lui promit de faire attention la prochaine fois. Alors qu'il se confondait en excuses, et évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, Yann prit son visage en coupe et lui fit son éternel sourire qui le faisait toujours autant chavirer.

-Martin, regarde-moi, Martin. Tout va bien. Ce sont juste des petites marques rouges qui ne vont pas tarder à disparaître, ce n'est pas grave. Martin, je connais ta seconde nature, cette facette de toi, ce vampire, que tu détestes, mais avec moi tu n'es pas obligé de t'imposer des contraintes. Je t'aime et je t'accepte comme tu es, dans ton ensemble, ce n'est pas grave que tu me mordes un peu trop fort, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Alors ne t'en fais pas, et continuons ce que nous avons commencé, d'accord Martin ?

Comme à l'époque l'émotion débordait chez Martin, et la reconnaissance fut telle, envers son amant, qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer en lui offrant son beau sourire. Yann avait raison, ce sont des choses qui arrivent et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Alors il fut rassuré quand Yann lui disait qu'il pouvait agir librement, sans s'imposer de contraintes, et consommer pleinement son amour et son désir pour cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient là où ils en étaient, refaisant revenir le désir plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le corps de Martin agit comme mu d'une volonté propre, sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Yann était en train de l'embrasser dans la nuque et sur ses clavicules, mais Martin vit la scène suivante comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur externe à tout ça. Ses mains prirent doucement le visage de Yann et l'amena près de ses lèvres, d'où sortait un souffle rauque, rapide et rempli de désir. Cependant au lieu de lui faire un baiser papillon ou un suçon dans le cou, comme il savait le faire, il le morda d'un seul coup et suça le sang qui en sortait. Avant même que Yann n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Martin revint à la réalité et stoppa tout mouvement. Interdit d'avant la scène qui venait de se jouer, il prit finalement la fuite et quitta leur appartement.

C'était horrible. C'était la seule chose que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu faire, pas même à ceux qu'il détestait. Alors le faire, à son amant, à son compagnon qu'il aime tant, dans leur appartement, c'était horrible. Martin ne pouvait se le pardonner. Il avait commis l'irréparable et était prêt à parier que plus rien ne serait comme avant, et qu'il avait tout gâché. Il avait gâché sa relation avec Yann, et avait fait du mal à cet homme merveilleux. C'était insupportable. Lui faire du mal, et le blesser étaient les choses qu'il redoutait le plus. Même si au final, il n'avait avalé que peu de sang du plus vieux, sa gorge lui brûlait atrocement, il eut l'impression qu'elle était en feu. Ses jambes aussi étaient en feu, il n'avait arrêté de courir depuis qu'il s'était enfuit.

Soudain, il fut obligé de ralentir et de s'arrêter dans une ruelle. Sa tête tournait horriblement, une fatigue lui tomba brutalement dessus et il fut si essoufflé qu'il avait du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière. Il se disait que c'était la faute à ce sprint imprévu, mais après quelques minutes de repos, cela ne s'arrangeait toujours pas, et des maux de tête se firent plus intensifs, lui faisant poser les genoux au sol. Les maux de tête l'accablant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et la fatigue le terrassant, il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits et à bouger la tête pour voir où il se trouvait. Ce mouvement anodin, lui fit voir double et après une certaine concentration, le parisien semblait reconnaître cet endroit, mais ne parvint pas à le localiser dans sa mémoire. Il voulut s'aider du mur pour se relever, mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous la fatigue et les maux qu'il ressentait, puis tout devint noir. Juste avant de plonger dans les ténèbres, sa dernière pensée allait à Yann, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop mal et qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Yann, de son côté, avait du mal à remettre tous les éléments en place. Trop de choses s'étaient déroulées en trop peu de temps. Lui qui embrassait les clavicules si désirables de Martin, puis les mains de ce dernier qui amena son visage vers lui, pensant qu'il allait l'embrasser il avait approché ses lèvres, puis.. Martin avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, son corps s'était cambré et avait ressenti une douleur aussi brève que vive. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il sentait juste son sang battre à tout rompre, comprenant ensuite que Martin était en train de le mordre. Il en eut la confirmation quand il se détacha subitement et que de légères gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses lèvres rougies. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Martin n'était déjà plus présent dans l'appartement.

Le présentateur ne prit donc conscience de sa blessure que quelques minutes plus tard, quand l'appartement était définitivement vide et qu'il se trouvait seul. Elle ne lui faisait pas tellement mal, jusqu'au moment où il mit sa main au creux de son cou pour voir s'il y avait vraiment du sang. Il émit un petit cri de douleur et porta sa main à ses yeux, constatant que du sang était effectivement présent. Devant un miroir, Yann remarqua aussi que la forme de la morsure n'était pas comme on se l'imaginait tous, c'est-à-dire deux petits trous formés par les canines, c'était une forme de morsure plutôt banale mais assez forte pour le faire saigner.

Cependant ce n'était pas pour ça que Yann était inquiet, cette blessure n'était pas grave et il allait bien cicatriser. Sa perte de sang n'était pas non plus le problème, son compagnon n'en avait pas assez ingéré pour que cela devienne dangereux pour lui. Son inquiétude allait davantage vers Martin. Son amant était parti si précipitamment qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de voir son visage, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était de la peur. Mais ce n'était pas la même peur lors d'un visionnage d'un film horreur, ni une peur phobique, c'était plus comme s'il avait eu peur de lui-même. Yann connaissait les différentes peurs et craintes qu'avait le reporter, qui ne se confiait que rarement même à lui, ne voulant sûrement pas lui faire partager son fardeau. Mais Yann n'attendait que ça, il voulait l'aider à supporter ce vampire, qu'il supportait seul depuis trop longtemps déjà. Être à ses côtés, l'écouter attentivement, le rassurer, et l'aimer tout simplement, voilà ce que désirait Yann.

Néanmoins cette peur-là était celle qui hantait le plus Martin. Mordre dans le cou et sucer le sang qui en sortait étaient sa plus grande peur. Il ne voulait pas être associé à cette caricature de vampire sanguinaire sans scrupule. Cette image ce n'était pas lui, et en aucun cas elle ne le représentait. Alors quand il était avec Yann, il était toujours sur le qui-vive, de peur qu'un faux mouvement arrive soudainement et que la morsure soit irréversible. Même si Yann l'avait rassuré à de nombreuses reprises sur ce sujet, et ce depuis le début de leur relation, lui ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était et profiter pleinement de leur intimité.

C'était pour cela que Yann était inquiet et plein de regrets, car il était au courant de cette peur centrale chez Martin, mais selon lui, il n'avait fait que de sortir de belles phrases pour rassurer le jeune homme entre deux baisers. Sans jamais prendre le temps, se poser tous les deux, en parler, que Martin s'ouvre totalement face à lui, et qu'ils essayent de trouver des solutions ensemble, à deux. Yann s'en voulait terriblement à cet instant, il se disait que c'était de sa faute si Martin l'avait mordu, car il l'avait poussé à bout, le désirant toujours plus, et que c'était bien fait pour lui.

Mais sa principale crainte en ce moment était portée sur la fuite de Martin, quelques minutes auparavant. Le présentateur s'occuperait plus tard de ses remises en question, il devait à tout prix retrouver son Martin. Il avait couru et prit la fuite à une vitesse telle qu'il ne savait pas où il était parti. Il n'avait donc aucun indice, mais ne pouvant rester là sans rien faire, il sorti et appela Hugo. Yann se disait que s'il devait être chez quelqu'un cela devait forcément être Hugo.

-Allô, Hugo ? Est-ce que Martin est chez toi là ? Ou est-ce qu'il t'a contacté ? Demanda expressément Yann.  
-Euh.. Bonsoir Yann. Non, Martin n'est pas ici et je n'ai rien reçu de lui.

Alors que Yann s'apprêtait déjà à raccrocher, vu qu'il avait eu les seules informations qui l'intéressait, Hugo s'empressa de lui demander la raison de cet appel et de ces questions.

-Attends, Yann. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Martin et toi ?  
-C'est pas le moment là Hugo, et j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais si tu vois Martin accueille-le et préviens-moi ! Salut, à demain, avait lancé vite fait Yann, qui désirait couper la discussion au plus vite, laissant un Hugo pantois avec son portable qui indiquait la fin de l'appel sur l'écran.

Yann courra alors partout et dans tous les sens à la recherche de son amant, en vain. Il allait dans toutes les rues et ruelles à côtés de chez eux, se disant qu'il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Son inquiétude grimpait en même temps que les minutes défilaient, il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où pouvait se trouver Martin. Le frottement de sa veste sur sa blessure au cou augmenta la douleur et avec son exercice sportif imprévu l'essoufflement arriva finalement. Après encore un quart d'heure de recherche continue, il fut forcé de battre en retraite et de s'arrêter là pour cette nuit, avec un petit espoir, qu'entre temps Martin était revenu dans leur appartement, était apparu dans son esprit. Finalement Yann retrouva l'appartement comme il l'avait quitté, vide et sans présence familière. N'ayant pas la force d'aller dans le lit, il s'étala sur le canapé et sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Yann était toujours seul dans un appartement où ils auraient dû être deux, et il lui semblait que son court sommeil n'avait pas tellement été réparateur. Il arborait de belles cernes qui creusaient ses joues et un air empli d'angoisse et de tristesse. Une angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre inexorablement et qui lui faisait imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, même s'il ne voulait pas y penser. Il alla donc aux locaux de Bangumi en traînant des pieds et en scrutant de nouveau tous les recoins dans toutes les rues par lesquelles il passait, pour trouver Martin, ou au moins un indice qui le mènerait à lui.

Au final, Yann arriva au bureau avec toujours aucun indice concernant Martin, il s'arrêta alors devant la porte d'entrée en soupirant. Arrivant tous les matins à 8h30 il était toujours le premier, car il aimait ce calme et cette sérénité avant le brouhaha incessant dans l'open space, et était bien heureux d'avoir son bureau personnel. Alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard tout autour de l'entrée, l'inquiétude pour son compagnon toujours plus présente, il entendit un bruit régulier cassant le silence qui régnait à cet instant. Il comprit que ce bruit était en fait une respiration. Mais Yann trouvait que cette respiration était plutôt inquiétante, grave et lente.

Yann essaya alors de trouver la source de ce souffle rauque. Il fit confiance à son ouïe, et arriva devant un petit local situé à côté de l'entrée de Bangumi et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa littéralement. C'était Martin qui émettait cette respiration difficile. Son Martin qui était là, assis et adossé contre ce local. La position qu'il avait adopté et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait firent douter Yann en l'espace d'une minute, se demandant s'il s'agissait bien de son Martin. Il se rapprocha et constata que c'était bien son amant. L'état du reporter affola Yann, qui essayait de le réveiller, sans grand succès. Son teint était pâle, trop pâle pour que ça soit normal, des cernes apparaissaient sur son beau visage, quelques éraflures naissaient par-ci par-là, et il supposa que le sang présent au bord de ses lèvres et sur sa main était le sien, que Martin avait essayé d'effacer.

Malheureusement pour le présentateur, Martin se trouvait actuellement dans une demi-conscience. La présence de Yann avait réussi à le faire quelque peu émerger, mais il était toujours épuisé physiquement et mentalement. D'une part physiquement, par le fait qu'il avait couru là où le menait ses pas sans s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes, arrivant finalement à Bangumi sans s'en rendre compte, et d'autre part mentalement, sa tête lui faisant horriblement mal, comme si on s'amusait à lui donner des coups de marteaux incessants. Alors quand il vit Yann, s'approcher de lui, affolé qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter son prénom encore et encore, de peur qu'il ne tombe sûrement dans un long sommeil, ses cordes vocales et sa bouche s'activèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Une mélodie commença où il n'arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuses, sans trop savoir pourquoi, car trop de choses s'étaient passées et il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant était de dire : "je suis désolé, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas, je suis désolé..".

Mais Yann s'était crispé devant ce spectacle quelque peu troublant qui s'offrait face à lui. Martin, son amant, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un vieux jean enfilés à la hâte, le dos contre la porte de ce petit local, les jambes repliées contre son torse, retenues par ses bras qui tremblaient légèrement, une trace de sang sur ses lèvres et sur son menton, ses yeux entrouverts qui semblaient le fixer, et ne cessant de s'excuser dans un murmure presque inaudible. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser le voir un jour dans un tel état. Finalement Yann décida de faire abstraction de cette litanie, de le rentrer à l'intérieur et de le placer sur le canapé dans son bureau. Quand il prit le bras de Martin pour le mettre sur ses épaules, il remarqua qu'en plus d'être très pâle, son corps était froid. Il savait que les vampires aimaient la fraîcheur et que leur température corporelle pouvait être légèrement plus basse que la moyenne, mais il savait également que Martin pouvait être brûlant, notamment lors de leurs ébats passionnés et donc que la température de son corps actuellement n'était pas normal, c'en était même inquiétant.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, et quand Laurent arriva quelques minutes après il lui ordonna de ne laisser personne s'approcher de son bureau. Yann redoutait ce genre d'événements, il avait fait tout son possible pour se documenter à propos des vampires et des demi-vampires, comme Martin, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver grand-chose d'intéressant au final. Il regrettait de ne pas être un spécialiste à cet instant, car il paniquait et ne savait quoi faire pour aider son amant. Pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, il réfléchissait à toute allure tout en ne lâchant pas Martin du regard. Martin, allongé par Yann sur le canapé la tête reposant sur un accoudoir, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, mais Yann essaya tout de même de lui poser des questions pour cerner son état.

-Martin, regarde-moi, reste avec moi, disait-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux désordonnées. Il réussit à capter son attention, Martin clignait des yeux sous le poids de la fatigue mais il le fixait à présent. Yann reprit alors la parole, avec toujours la même douceur qu'au début.

-Comment tu sens ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Pour toute réponse Martin ne put qu'acquiescer en bougeant légèrement la tête de haut en bas. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus et ne pouvait pas trop bouger la tête non plus, il avait l'impression que sinon elle allait exploser. Pour sûr qu'il la ressentait la fatigue. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle et lui ne faisait plus qu'un ensemble, sans pouvoir dissocier l'un de l'autre. Malgré la fatigue il n'arrivait pas pour autant à s'endormir, d'ailleurs Yann faisait tout pour qu'il ne sombre pas et il le remerciait intérieurement pour ça, il avait peur lui aussi de ne plus pouvoir se réveiller comme d'habitude s'il s'endormait maintenant. Ses maux de tête contribuaient aussi au fait qu'il ne puisse pas dormir, ils étaient présents, à quelques moments plus puissants que d'autres, mais toujours là. Il se concentra pour se focaliser sur ce qui était en train de se passer, à savoir Yann qui mit sa main sur son front, cherchant toujours ce qu'il avait.

-Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, ce n'est donc pas une mauvaise grippe. Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé auparavant, avant que ne l'on se rencontre ?  
  
Martin essaya alors de rechercher dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui y ressemblerait. Mais son mal de tête frappant toujours plus et étant au bord de l'épuisement, il ne put pas remonter longtemps dans ses souvenirs. Il n'en avait pas la force, pas actuellement en tout cas. Il regarda alors Yann, le regard triste et inquiet, et lui répondit d'un non avec la tête.

Yann continuait de réfléchir, éliminant toutes les possibilités qui ne correspondaient pas aux symptômes de Martin. Il se souvint alors que le journaliste lui avait dit une fois qu'il gardait toujours dans un tiroir de son bureau une pochette de sang, celles que le gouvernement lui donnait au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Ces poches de sang faisaient partie de l'aide mise en place par le gouvernement pour les vampires et demi-vampires. N'ayant d'autre solution en tête, Yann se dit que c'était le moment où jamais de l'utiliser, se précipita vers ce tiroir et prit la poche remplie de sang.

Il avait traversé l'open space à grandes enjambées, désirant retourner au plus vite auprès de Martin, mais aussi pour éviter les regards des quelques personnes présentes. Malgré tout il ne put éviter Hugo furieux, qui lui bloquait le passage et lui demandait des explications sur la nuit d'hier.

-Bonjour Yann. Bien dormi ? C'est bon, tu es plus enclin à m'expliquer ton appel d'hier ?

Yann lui jeta un regard glacial. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Martin avait besoin de lui. Il décida alors de prendre Hugo par le bras et de l'entraîner dans son bureau. Au lieu de se lancer dans un long récit il préféra lui montrer directement le principal concerné. L'incompréhension avait pris place sur le visage d'Hugo, redoutant ce qu'il allait voir dans le bureau, et il regrettait presque sa précédente question. Pendant que le strasbourgeois se faisait traîner par Yann, il remarqua la poche de sang dans sa main, et se demanda ce que son patron pouvait bien avoir à faire avec ça. Il fut coupé dans ses interrogations par Yann, le sommant de fermer la porte derrière lui, Hugo s'exécuta alors sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ce qu'il vit sur le canapé de son patron. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu Martin dans cet état.

-Mais.. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Martin est comme ça ?!  
-Tais-toi, baisse d'un ton s'il te plaît ! Disait Yann, se rapprochant du visage de Martin, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Martin, tu es toujours avec moi ? J'ai pris la poche de sang de ton tiroir, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Dis-moi, il faudrait que tu boives ce sang, n'est-ce pas ? Comment je fais ?

Martin bougea la tête à nouveau légèrement de haut en bas, et réussi à désigner une tasse, parmi le bordel qui régnait sur le bureau de Yann. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette intuition, mais décida de s'y fier, son instinct lui chuchotait seulement qu'il devait boire ce sang. N'ayant pas la force de réfléchir, il fit confiance à son instinct et vit Yann s'activer en versant le liquide rouge dans la tasse. Ce dernier eu un haut-le-cœur à la vue de ce concentré de sang présent dans une tasse que son amant lui avait ramené d'un reportage. Cela le dégoûtait quelque peu, mais fit abstraction et prit la parole pour s'adresser à Hugo, qui était toujours contre la porte.

-C'est bon, tu as saisi le problème ? Tu peux sortir maintenant, s'il te plaît ?  
-Ah.. Euh, oui. Pardon. Mais juste, tu sais comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet état.. Dit Hugo, en détournant enfin son regard de Martin. Mais au moment de poser ses yeux sur Yann, il remarqua un détail qui le troubla profondément. Mais.. Yann c'est quoi cette blessure sur ton cou ? On dirait une mors...  
-Ne le dis pas ! Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la faute de Martin et ce n'est rien comparé à son état. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé quand il est sorti de notre appartement, et je l'ai retrouvé comme ça ce matin devant les locaux, mais pour l'instant la seule solution que j'ai c'est de lui donner ce sang. Laisse-nous maintenant, je t'en prie.  
-D'accord. Préviens-moi quand son état se sera amélioré, dit-il en sortant de la pièce et en refermant la porte.

Yann revint alors aux côtés de Martin, et le redressa pour qu'il puisse boire dans une position convenable. Le demi-vampire émit alors un léger grognement quand il dut se redresser sur le canapé, le moindre mouvement de tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Lorsqu'il porta ses lèvres à la tasse et qu'il commença à boire le liquide une grimace se dessina sur son visage. Le goût et la sensation du sang dans sa bouche, qui continuait sa route dans sa gorge, lui était si désagréable qu'il ne voudrait jamais réitérer cette expérience. Cependant il lui semblait que son mal de tête devenait moins intense au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait le liquide rouge.

Au final, il but un peu plus de la moitié de la poche de sang, et finit enfin par trouver le sommeil. Yann s'était retourné pour verser à nouveau le sang dans la tasse et quand il était revenu aux côtés de Martin, il avait retrouvé ce dernier les yeux clos. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'était évanoui, et que lui faire boire du sang avait été une mauvaise idée, il paniqua, mais il se rendit compte soulagé qu'il était simplement en train de dormir. Yann le rallongea alors sur le canapé et mit une couverture sur lui. Martin avait quelque peu retrouvé des couleurs, son corps s'était réchauffé, et ses tremblements avaient cessé. Yann passa une serviette mouillée sur son visage pour enlever la trace de sang et soigna les éraflures sur sa joue et ses mains. Décidé à le laisser dormir, Yann se mit enfin au travail, tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers son amant, de temps en temps ou quand il remuait dans son sommeil.

Les heures passèrent et midi arriva rapidement. Yann resta pendant la pause déjeuner dans son bureau, décidé à ne pas laisser Martin seul, s'il parvenait à se réveiller. Mais il n'avait pas de sandwich à portée de main, et les machines de la cafétéria ne marchant pas, il devait aller dans une supérette du coin dont l'idée ne le réjouissait absolument pas. Il ne voulait pas quitter Martin, de peur qu'il se volatilise une fois de plus, tant pis il ne mangerai pas ce midi, tant que son compagnon ne se sera pas réveillé en tout cas. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

-Yann ? C'est moi, Hugo, je peux entrer ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Entre !  
-Merci, dit-il en arrivant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tiens, je t'ai pris à manger, je me suis dit que tu préférerais rester avec Martin.  
-Je te remercie, Hugo.. Et je suis désolé pour hier soir et pour ce matin, j'ai été trop dur et trop rude envers toi, alors que c'est moi qui t'ai dérangé au final, excuse-moi.  
-Non, c'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas comme ça. C'est normal, tu étais préoccupé par Martin, je pense que j'aurais réagi pareil s'il s'était passé la même chose avec mon compagnon.  
-Peut-être, mais l'état de Martin n'est pas une excuse pour avoir été désagréable avec toi..  
-Écoute, n'en parlons plus, ce n'est pas un drame. Dis-moi plutôt comment il va et si ça ne te dérange pas, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Yann se mit alors à lui raconter la nuit précédente. Ce qu'ils faisaient avant que Martin ne le morde, sa blessure, la fuite précipitée du reporter, la peur qu'il avait vu sur son visage juste avant, ses recherches qui n'avaient rien donné, puis sa découverte ce matin de Martin devant Bangumi. Hugo l'avait écouté sans l'arrêter, tranquillement et silencieusement.

-Là maintenant ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il dort. Lui faire boire du sang a été une bonne idée apparemment, il a repris un teint habituel et une chaleur corporelle normale, par rapport au moment où je l'ai découvert. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons de son agissement, jamais il ne m'avait mordu comme ça auparavant. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, Hugo ? C'est de ma faute ?  
-Je ne pense pas que ça soit particulièrement de ta faute. Tu sais, il y a quelques jours il s'est confié et m'a parlé de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il t'a parlé de sa jalousie ?  
-Hein ? Sa jalousie ?  
-Raah.. Il fait chier, je lui avais dit de t'en parler. Il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête, celui-là ! Bon, écoute j'avais remarqué son changement de comportement ces derniers temps, comme toi n'est-ce pas ? Yann acquiesça. Du coup, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était, et c'est en lui parlant que j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il était jaloux. Bien sûr, il faudra que vous en parliez tous les deux après qu'il se soit remis, mais il est globalement jaloux de ta relation avec les invités de l'émission.  
-Il est jaloux des invités ? Il est vraiment bête Martin, dit Yann en regardant ce dernier toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne m'ait pas tenu au courant, c'est tout lui ça, à toujours vouloir tout supporter seul.  
-Ça ne t'étonnes vraiment pas plus que ça ?  
-Non, j'avais noté sa frustration s'intensifier lorsque nous le faisions la nuit. J'en avais conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un truc dans ce genre-là.  
-Bon, j'espère que ça va aller pour vous deux, et qu'il va vite se remettre. Je ne veux pas le voir plus longtemps comme ça.  
-J'espère aussi, le voir dans cet état m'est insupportable.  
-Je vais te laisser alors, je t'ai assez dérangé comme ça pour la journée.  
-Idiot, c'est moi qui devrait dire ça. Ah, et merci pour la nourriture ! Fit Yann alors qu'Hugo sortait de son bureau et lui fit un signe de la main en signe de reconnaissance, tout en lui souriant.

Yann sortit alors sur le balcon de son bureau, encore une chose qu'il appréciait fortement. Pouvoir être seul et fumer tranquillement sur son balcon lui était très agréable. À cet instant cela lui fut bien utile, puisqu'il voulait sortir s'aérer l'esprit et fumer une cigarette, sans avoir à aller sur le toit, et donc quitter Martin. Il avait juste pris soin de fermer la porte vitrée dernière lui, pour éviter que son amant n'attrape froid.

Martin dormait et était actuellement en plein rêve, enfin en plein cauchemar plus précisément. Ça avait commencé de façon très agréable, c'est-à-dire Yann et lui faisant monter le plaisir avant d'entamer les préliminaires. Yann promenait sa langue ça et là sur son corps qui s'enflammait rapidement à ce contact, puis tout dérapa. Il se vit attraper les cheveux de Yann pour le ramener vers son visage, et plonger ses dents sur son cou. Il morda alors la peau si désirable de Yann et savoura longuement son sang qui coulait de la blessure qu'il avait causé. Il se délectait fortement de cette sensation qui envahissait son corps, et malgré les supplications de plus en plus fortes de la part de Yann, Martin s'en fichait et continuait à boire son sang. Mais le reporter n'était qu'un spectateur de tout cela, il était la petite conscience encore présente dans son esprit, qui ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Il avait beau hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge, et frapper à s'en faire saigner les mains, il n'arrivait pas à stopper la scène qui se jouait. Il était impuissant et voyait son amant se vider de son sang, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il ne pouvait que maudire sa part de lui-même, qui semblait apprécier cela terriblement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ou heures, Martin n'avait aucune notion du temps, il parvint finalement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, et lâcha la nuque de Yann. Il ne savait pas si le vampire s'était lassé de ce spectacle ou s'il avait été plus fort que ce dernier. Néanmoins, il était horrifié. Le corps de Yann, comme sans vie, froid, tremblotant, du sang coulant encore de son cou, retomba sur le matelas et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire était de fuir comme un lâche. Mais sa course s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'une main vint l'agripper l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il se retourna et vit que cette main était celle de son amant, qui semblait le fixer de ses yeux vitreux sans le soupçon d'une lueur de vie. Du sang saignait abondamment de son cou et il ne cessait de répéter : "pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...". Ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps Martin ferma les yeux.

Martin rouvrit finalement les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait le souffle court et des difficultés pour reprendre une respiration régulière, il lui semblait que l'air lui manquait. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient également le long de ses tempes et de sa nuque. Il sentait également un arrière-goût désagréable dans sa bouche. Pendant qu'il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, il tentait de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il avait planté ses dents sur Yann, puis avait sucé son sang et avait pris la fuite. Mais son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire et il ne réussit pas à faire la distinction entre celui-ci et la réalité. Les deux avaient été si horribles à supporter et semblaient tous deux si réels, qu'il espérait que rien de tout cela ne se soit vraiment produit et que Yann soit sain et sauf. D'ailleurs en pensant à lui, il remarqua enfin qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau, mais que ce dernier était vide, il était seul. L'angoisse qu'il n'ait été trop loin et que cauchemar n'en soit pas un, s'immisçait dans son esprit, lui tordant le ventre, et les larmes menacèrent de couler. Il se disait que cet arrière-goût horrible pouvait être le sang de Yann qu'il avait bu, l'écœurant encore plus. Il voulut alors se lever pour aller le retrouver, mais il bougea trop rapidement, sa vison se troubla, il vit double puis il trébucha finalement et il tomba en arrière sur le sol, se prenant la tête sur le rebord du canapé.

Yann, toujours sur son balcon, n'avait pas entendu Martin se réveiller, la faute à cette circulation trop bruyante. Mais il entendit tout de même du bruit émaner de son bureau, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit la porte vitrée et vit Martin, assis par terre, le dos contre le canapé, en train de sangloter la tête entre ses mains. Le présentateur se précipita alors vers lui, un élan de tendresse pour cet être si adorable le poussait à ne pas le laisser seul. Martin, qui n'avait pas vu son amant arriver, fut surpris de le trouver à ses côtés, en train de le serrer dans ses bras et de placer sa tête contre son torse. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors d'intensité, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de prononcer son prénom, chose à laquelle Yann répondait par : "oui, je suis là, je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je reste là".

Après un certain temps, Martin finit par se calmer, ils se posèrent sur le canapé, Yann l'aidait à essuyer ses dernières larmes et il put enfin s'exprimer de manière convenable.

-Yann, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, mon corps a agit de lui-même, ce n'est pas ce que je désirais. Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. En plus, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir clairement de tout ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, ni de comment je me suis retrouvé dans ton bureau, je me déteste, je t'ai mordu...  
-Chut, calme-toi, Martin. Ce n'est pas si grave. Regarde, dit Yann en soulevant le col de son pull, laissant apparaître la blessure.

Mais Martin avait détourné les yeux au moment même où Yann avait touché le haut de son pull, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son erreur. La pire erreur de sa vie, selon lui. La blessure devait être horrible. Il vit néanmoins une main passer et l'attraper par le menton. Son regard croisa celui de Yann, il était piégé par ces deux orbes bleus-gris qui le fixèrent d'une intensité lui faisant perdre toutes ses défenses. Yann répéta alors "regarde" d'une voix plus posée, mais qui intimait tout de même un ordre, Martin ne put que suivre son regard aller vers son cou et finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur la morsure.

Yann décida de ne rien dire et de laisser Martin voir et détailler sa blessure. Le demi-vampire pouvait voir la marque de ses dents transparaître sur la peau de son amant. Du sang séché aussi était visible, parmi ses nombreux grains de beauté. C'était quelque chose d'assez dérangeant. Martin ne savait pas l'expliquer clairement, mais voir ce qu'il avait lui-même infligé à Yann, lui provoqua un frisson d'aversion qui parcourut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait détacher son regard, la morsure l'obnubilait, ne voyant plus que ça à présent. Il approcha alors sa main, lentement, ne souhaitant pas brusquer son compagnon en face de lui, et toucha la blessure au creux de son cou. Yann réagit immédiatement.

-Aïe, émit-il doucement.  
-Tu as mal ?  
-Seulement quand on y touche, sinon je n'ai pas mal.  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Non, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-Mais c'est quand même moi qui ait agi et qui t'ait infligé cette blessure. D'autant plus que j'ai avalé ton sang.  
-Oui, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Le sang dont tu m'as privé n'était pas en grande quantité, et puis tu t'es détaché plutôt rapidement. Tu pourrais te réjouir de ça un peu plus.  
-Tu parles.. J'ai juste fui comme un lâche.  
-Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Martin imaginait son amant courir à travers les rues voisines de leur appartement, cette vision l'attrista terriblement, mais paradoxalement elle l'emplissait de joie. Penser que sa présence manquait à Yann, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui le réconforta intérieurement.

-Eh bien, c'est un peu flou, mais je me souviens avoir couru, sans voir où mes jambes me menaient, puis je crois que j'ai eu une crise. Le souffle me manquait, ma tête tapait horriblement, et une fatigue m'écrasait sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Puis pour la suite c'est le noir complet, jusqu'au moment où je me suis réveillé sur ton canapé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où tu m'as trouvé ?  
-Je ne t'ai retrouvé que ce matin à côté de nos locaux. Tu n'étais pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait je pense. Je t'ai ramené dans mon bureau et t'ai fait boire du sang.

Martin fit une tête horrifié et emplie de dégoût à l'entente de ce fait, mais Yann s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était le sang des poches données par le gouvernement. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas les utiliser, mais il le fallait. Tu n'avais pas conscience de la réalité à ce moment-là, j'étais seul et paniqué et je n'avais pas d'autre solution en tête. Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.  
-Non, absolument pas, et puis tu as eu raison, je vais mieux maintenant. Merci, mon chéri, dit Martin en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.  
-Je pense que le mieux serait que je te ramène chez nous. Je ne préfère pas que tu restes travailler pour la suite de la journée, tu as besoin de repos encore, dit Yann en se levant pour atteindre la sortie de son bureau.  
-Mais.. Dit le reporter pour protester, mais tout devint flou autour de lui, il flancha de nouveau et fut rattrapé par Yann.  
-Tu vas rentrer te reposer, d'accord ?  
-Oui.

Un silence confortable s'installa sur le chemin du retour, tous deux bercés par le bruit extérieur. Yann était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son Martin habituel. Il avait eu l'impression ces dernières heures que ce n'était plus celui qu'il connaissait depuis toutes ces années. En arrivant il lui prépara un repas plutôt consistant et s'assura qu'il dormait paisiblement quand il dut retourner au travail. L'après-midi passait, mais de façon trop lente selon Yann. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éternisait plus que de raison, et que l'enregistrement de l'émission durait deux heures de plus que d'ordinaire. Depuis qu'il était parti de leur appartement, laissant Martin seul, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'y retourner le plus vite possible pour veiller sur lui.

Heureusement l'émission se finissait enfin, il prononça les salutations habituelles à toute l'équipe et se rua chez eux. Quand il arriva à l'appartement il retrouva son Martin endormi, comme lorsqu'il était parti. Il s'approcha alors à pas feutrés et vit que la couverture du lit était tombée au sol. Lorsque Yann arriva au niveau du visage du reporter, désirant observer une nouvelle fois ce magnifique visage, et après avoir remis la couette pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, il remarqua que celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouverts le fixant intensément. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, Yann n'eut pas le temps de réagir et vit seulement Martin venir les combler en scellant leurs lèvres. La surprise fut présente, mais elle laissa rapidement sa place à d'autres émotions quand Martin se mouvait contre ses lèvres. Yann soupira et approfondissait le baiser à son tour.

Pour être plus à l'aise et profiter au mieux de leur retrouvailles, Yann vint se placer au dessus de Martin, venant s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Il reçut un accueil plus que chaleureux la part de son amant qui chercha sa langue pour un ballet des plus jouissifs. Au bout d'un certain ils finissèrent par se séparer, ce qui leur permit de reprendre leur souffle, Martin prit la parole en premier.

-Tu en mis du temps pour revenir, j'ai cru que tu voulais me fuir, que tu avais finalement repensé à notre relation et qu'avec le fait que je ne suis pas totalement humain, tu t'étais dit que ce n'était pas faisable malgré les paroles prononcées auparavant..  
-Jamais, je n'ai pensé à ça. Jamais je n'y penserais de toute ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner et te laisser seul. Jamais je n'ai pensé que ta partie vampire pouvait être un obstacle à notre relation.  
-Je veux te mordre et te mordiller encore et encore. Mais.. J'ai peur d'aller trop loin, de te faire encore plus souffrir et que ça ne soit irréversible. Même si tu me l'autorise et que tu fais tout ton possible pour me rassurer, l'angoisse que j'aille trop loin sera toujours présente. Je ne pourrais supporter une nouvelle fois de boire ton sang, c'est trop dur. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, mais j'ai quand même envie d'appuyer mes dents sur ta peau. Dis-moi, ce que je dois faire, Yann.  
-Eh bien, nous allons finir ce que nous avons commencé, tu vas pleinement en profiter et je vais tout faire pour. Et si tu as envie de me mordre la peau, je te laisserais faire, si au bout d'un moment tu me fais trop mal, je t'arrêterai et puis nous aviserons à ce moment-là. L'important c'est que l'on se fasse plaisir, toi comme moi, et que nous profitons du moment présent, tu ne penses pas ?  
-Si bien sûr, mais...

Martin ne put pas finir sa phrase, Yann l'en avait empêché en capturant avidement sa bouche, coupant court à toute protestation possible. Yann entreprit aussi d'enlever le haut et le bas du demi-vampire, en même temps que les siens, en promenant sa langue sur son torse frais et nu. Le plus vieux s'amusa avec sa pomme d'Adam et ses clavicules pour commencer, puis descendit petit à petit, il s'arrêta un moment au niveau des tétons, s'amusant à les titiller, ce qui arracha des petits gémissements non contrôlés de la part du plus jeune, et finissa sa route vers son bas-ventre.

À chaque fois que Yann entreprenait quelque chose et qu'il menait la danse, Martin essayait de contrôler ses gémissements. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui offrait une image plutôt sensuelle à Yann, augmentant d'autant plus son désir, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cette nuit-là non plus Martin ne décrocha pas à la règle. Yann vit alors les joues de Martin s'empourprer délicieusement pendant qu'il essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements, mais qui parvenaient tout de même à ses oreilles.

Le plus âgé décida prendre le sexe de son l'amant en bouche, sans l'accord de ce dernier qui rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, mais qui les referma de suite, le plaisir montant de plus en plus. Voyant que Martin ne protestait pas, ou en tout cas ne manifestait pas l'envie de le repousser, Yann ondula légèrement, tout en donnant des petits coups de langue, provoquant une vague de plaisir chez Martin. Une vague de feu qui menaçait le faire sombrer totalement. Des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, haletant si fort et n'arrêtant pas de crier le prénom de son amant, qu'il se disait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si Yann continuait ainsi.

Yann se réjouissait de l'effet qu'il pouvait provoquer chez son compagnon. Cependant il décida de lui infliger une petite punition, pour la frayeur qui lui avait faite la nuit dernière. Alors qu'il entendait Martin dire qu'il allait jouir, et qu'il le sentait venir, il arrêta tout mouvement et sépara sa bouche du sexe du plus jeune. Martin fut frustré et resta dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, le souffle toujours court, il s'exprima néanmoins.

-Mais.. Yann, pourquoi ? Pourquoi.. Tu t'arrêtes maintenant..?

Yann se rapprocha alors de son oreille et prit sa voix la plus rauque et la plus sensuelle possible.

-C'est ta punition pour être parti et m'avoir laissé seul la nuit dernière.

Martin fit une moue contrariée, le rendant terriblement craquant avec ses joues rougies par ce que Yann avait entreprit plus tôt. Mais il décida qu'il était temps qu'il se fasse pardonner réellement, et d'un geste brusque, il inversa leur position, le plus vieux se retrouvant alors en-dessous de lui. Yann, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, avait hâte de voir, et surtout de ressentir, ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire, et il ne fut absolument pas déçu.

Le plus jeune commença alors à se mouvoir, lentement, tendrement, collant de plus en plus son corps situé sous le sien. Le désir se faisant pressant, il posa ses dents puis commença à mordiller ça et là, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Les petits cris de plaisir de Yann le firent sombrer encore plus, et ondula continuellement son bassin contre celui de son amant. Finalement Martin se détacha, et prit un tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il enduisit ses doigts du liquide, de la façon la plus sensuelle possible et s'assura par la même que Yann ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le présentateur essaya de se préparer mentalement face à ce plaisir dévastateur qu'il allait une nouvelle fois ressentir, mais comme à chaque fois, cela ne servit à rien. Dès que Martin eu inséré deux de ses doigts dans son intimité, ses pensées partirent en fumée, en même temps que son self-control. Le plus jeune commença doucement, désirant faire monter le plaisir graduellement, et pour qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible, mais déjà Yann le suppliait de le prendre. Entre ses gémissements rauques et son souffle court de son compagnon, il l'entendit prononcer ces mots "Martin.. Prends-moi". Le demi-vampire ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et pénétra dans un geste fluide, laissant transparaître son impatience, dans l'intimité de son amant. Yann se cambra et un cri mêlé de surprise et de plaisir sorti de sa bouche.

La pièce s'emplit alors des bruits habituels de la part des deux amants. Le plus vieux ne contrôlait plus rien. Ce que faisait Martin lui arrachait des râles de plaisir, qui venaient se mêler à ceux du journaliste, rendant le tout fort et puissant. Sa main gauche se perdait dans les cheveux du plus jeune, l'autre agrippait l'oreiller situé sous sa tête. Il entourait aussi Martin avec ses jambes, qu'ils plaça autour des hanches de ce dernier, rapprochant encore plus leur deux corps chauds. La vue qu'avait Martin à ce moment-là était magnifique. La vision de son Yann s'offrant totalement à lui, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux à demi-clos qu'il peinait à laisser ouverts, sa bouche qui ne cessait de prononcer son prénom, il était si désirable.

Habituellement Martin détestait la chaleur, étant demi-vampire il la fuyait dès que possible, mais la chaleur de ses moments d'intimités, il ne la haïssait pas. Son corps en feu, pressé par celui tout aussi brûlant de son amant, lui était si agréable. Ce feu allumé en lui, ne cessant de le consumer, ne le dérangeait pas, et même il en réclamait toujours plus. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus que Yann. Et inversement, seul Martin était présent dans l'esprit du plus vieux. Plus rien d'autre au monde ne comptait à cet instant.

Le désir menaçait de tout emporter sur son passage. Il était plus fort qu'auparavant. Tous les deux sentaient qu'ils étaient proches du septième ciel. Les va et vient du plus jeune étaient totalement désordonnés, ils devenaient plus rapides et plus intenses, ne contrôlant plus son propre corps. Leurs bassins s'accordaient automatiquement et créaient une mélodie pleine de désir et de plaisir partagés par les deux amants. Leurs yeux étaient clos, mais ils virent des étoiles, et ils finirent par jouir dans un dernier râle commun, qui vint clôturer ce ballet dévastateur.

Épuisé mais comblé, Martin se retira et se plaça à côté de Yann, calant sa tête contre son torse chaud et haletant. Ils reprirent alors leur souffle tendrement et paisiblement, après cette vague de plaisir si puissante. Yann jouait avec les petites mèches du plus jeune, pendant que celui-ci caressait son dos. Quand Martin releva sa tête en direction du plus vieux, il croisa son regard bleu-gris intense et put y lire toute la satisfaction et l'amour présent chez lui. Ils se souhaitèrent alors "bonne nuit", accompagné de quelques baisers chastes. Yann sombra le premier dans les bras de Morphée, pendant que Martin se disait que toutes les autres nuits qui suivraient seraient très bonnes, elles aussi, il en était convaincu. Au final, il s'endormit heureux, avec cette dernière pensée en tête et le corps chaud de son amant contre lui.


End file.
